


Grounded

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, day three, ish, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa usually goes out Trick or Treating with Clarke and their friends group, but as she got into a fight at school she's grounded and can't go, it also means she's going to miss the traditional party at Raven's house. But Clarke had other ideas.orClexa Halloween Week day three, Trick or Treat.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me less than an hour to write, as I have the migraine from hell it's the best I could do. It might totally suck, if it does I'm really sorry.

Lexa sat at the window in her bedroom, watching as Clarke and their group of friends went out Trick or Treating before heading to Raven’s for the traditional Halloween party. Usually she would be joining them, but not this year. This year she was grounded. She’d attempted to get her parents to let her off the last day of the week that she was supposed to be grounded for, but they were having absolutely none of it. She’d been grounded for two weeks, so she would remain grounded for two weeks, even if the last day was Halloween.

It wasn’t even Lexa’s fault that she got grounded in the first place, well technically it obviously was, but in some ways, it really wasn’t. She’d got into a fight at school. Even the school hadn’t been as tough on her as her parents had been, she’d got a weeks’ worth of after school detentions, but it had been totally worth it.

She had been struggling through her history homework in the library one lunch time when Clarke, her neighbour for as long as she could remember, came walking in. It had been totally obvious from the redness around her eyes that Clarke had been crying, and when Lexa had asked her what happened, she had told her. Finn Collins, the idiot guy who had been trying to get Clarke to go on a date with him since their first day of High School, had tried to kiss the blonde. Clarke had said no, and tried to push him away, but he hadn’t paid any attention and forced her to kiss him. Apparently, his hands had started to wander as well.

That was all Lexa needed to hear and she had stormed out of the library, found Finn who was boasting about what had happened to his friends, and she had literally laid into him. It had taken both Anya and Lincoln to get Lexa off him, and the school had had to call an ambulance for Finn, his nose was broken, and his face had been so swollen that the school nurse was sure that his cheek bones were fractured. The school had also called the police, not on Lexa, but on Finn.

The end result for Lexa was a weeks’ worth of detention from the school and she was grounded for two weeks by her parents. She’d tried to explain to them what had happened, but both of her parents had told her that they paid for her martial arts classes so she could defend herself, not put another person in the hospital. They hadn’t been interested in her reasons at all. It was only after Clarke’s parents talked to Lexa’s that they completely understood what had happened, but they decided that Lexa still needed to be punished. Even though she had done the right thing, sticking up for Clarke, she had gone about it the wrong way.

So, that’s how Lexa had ended up stuck at home while the rest of her friends went out to have fun. Even though she really hated being grounded, she knew that she wouldn’t change what she had done. Clarke was her best friend, but in a way it was more than that for Lexa, it was almost like Clarke was her other half. They had been friends since they were both very small, Clarke’s parents had photographs of them sitting under the Griffin family Christmas Tree when they were both 2 years old, having unwrapped every single present. Clarke was the person who had made Lexa realise that she was gay, and Clarke had been the first person to promise Lexa that her sexuality didn’t change anything. Lexa had been the one that Clarke had turned to when she realised that she was bisexual, and Lexa had been the one who sat next to Clarke at the dinner table when she told her parents.

Every Halloween they had always coordinated their costumes, even though Lexa would much rather have not worn a costume at all, Clarke always talked her into it. But this year Lexa obviously couldn’t do that, and she didn’t care if she was 17 years old, she was going to ignore her parents for the night and shut herself away in her bedroom, if anyone asked her later if she’d sulked about not being allowed out with her friends she would obviously deny it.

 

x-x-x-x

 

A couple of hours later, after Gustus had loaded the dishwasher, he was standing in the kitchen and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight he saw. Indra heard his laughter and walked over to where he was standing.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“We really should have moved the ladder.” He said.

“Clarke?” Indra asked.

“Clarke.” Gustus replied with a nod.

Ever since Lexa nearly broke her arm one night climbing out of her bedroom window, after Clarke had text her saying she’d had a nightmare, there was a ladder leaning up against Lexa’s bedroom window. It hadn’t been used in years, now rather than sneaking out, Lexa would just go out of the back door and across the large open yard that was between the two houses.

Clarke had known that Indra and Gustus wouldn’t let her in, Lexa was grounded after all, so she had decided to use the ladder instead.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The knock at her bedroom window had caused Lexa to literally throw the book she had been trying to read across the room. When she had finally managed to get her heartrate back to normal levels she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to reveal a smiling Clarke.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asked, opening the window and letting the blonde in.

“I have your candy.” Clarke said, a grin on her lips as she lifted up a tub of candy.

“How…” Lexa said with a laugh as she shook her head.

“Well, everyone who gave us candy knew what had happened at school, and didn’t think you should miss out on candy because Finn Collins is a perv,” Clarke replied, sitting down next to Lexa on her bed, “so they gave me extra for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips.

“I know,” Clarke said, handing over the candy, “but you’re my best friend, and it’s my fault you’re grounded.”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “it’s not your fault, it’s Finn’s fault… well, technically it’s my fault, but I’m going to blame Finn.”

“Good choice.” Clarke said.

“My parents are going to flip if they realise you’re here.” Lexa said, knowing that Clarke would have to leave soon.

“I think your dad just watched me climb the ladder,” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh a little, “I’m pretty sure they know I’m here.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa and Clarke decided they were going to watch a movie, Hocus Pocus, as was Halloween tradition. So, they were laying on Lexa’s bed. Clarke’s head rested against Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa’s arm around the blonde.

“Clarke…” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little.

“Hmmm…” Clarke replied.

“Why aren’t you at the party?” Lexa asked.

“Didn’t feel like it.” Clarke said, not taking her eyes off the movie.

“Since when don’t you feel like going to a party?” Lexa said with a laugh, “you’ve been talking about Raven’s party for the last month.”

“I didn’t want to go without you.” Clarke replied honestly, “it’s never the same without you, nothing is.”

As Lexa was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Indra didn’t wait for an answer before she opened the door.

“Abby wants to know if Clarke is planning on going home tonight.” Indra said, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at the two girls on Lexa’s bed.

“What time is it?” Clarke asked, grabbing her phone off the small table next to Lexa’s bed, her eyes widening when she saw that it was gone midnight, “wow… it’s gone midnight.”

“You can stay here…” Lexa said to Clarke, before she looked at her mom, “can’t she?”

“Well, technically, as it’s gone midnight, you’re no longer grounded,” Indra replied, rolling her eyes slightly, “so yes, she can stay here.”

“Can you tell my mom that I’m staying?” Clarke asked.

“Of course.” Indra said, “Don’t stay up watching movies all night.”

“Night mom.” Lexa said, as Indra closed the door.

“Told you they knew I was here.” Clarke said as the door closed, causing Lexa to laugh, “did I ever thank you for what you did?”

“You mean knocking the crap out of Finn?” Lexa asked, looking down at Clarke, who nodded a little in reply, “yeah, you did.”

“Well, I want to thank you again.” Clarke said.

“No need,” Lexa replied, “anyone who hurts you will have to deal with me, it’s been that way since we were 5 years old, it’s not going to change.”

Clarke suddenly kissed Lexa, smiling a little as she backed away and saw the shocked look on Lexa’s face. She didn’t say another word as she put her head back on Lexa’s shoulder and continued to watch the movie, while Lexa spent the rest of the movie wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
